


Не остановишь, так возглавь

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Макс искренне верит, что Билли остался на Изнанке. Стив присоединяется к безумию.
Kudos: 10





	Не остановишь, так возглавь

**Author's Note:**

> AU, моральные трудности героев разной степени глубины
> 
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Возможно Стив и не самый умный человек на планете, но у него достаточно мозгов для понимания некоторых вещей, на которые остальные не обращают внимание из-за недостатка опыта. Например, поведение Макс кажется ему более чем странным, хотя остальные делают вид, что именно так все быть и должно.

Уже через неделю после событий в молле она шутит, таскает Оди по магазинам в поисках осенней обуви и клевых тетрадок, которые той понадобятся после переезда, и, как минимум трижды, разрывает отношения с Лукасом, потому что он слишком шумно дышит во время парной игры в аркадах, сбивая её концентрацию.

Две недели спустя она практически прописывается дома у Уилла, настаивая на том, что временем с друзьями надо наслаждаться, а потом посылает отчима на весь универмаг, потому что он смеет настаивать на ее возвращении домой.

Три недели спустя она все еще там живет, полностью разорвав отношения с семьей и пытаясь не бросать Оди одну, потому что та сейчас «в очень хрупком состоянии» и ей требуется поддержка.

Четыре недели спустя она впервые наведывается на новое место работы Стива и с тех пор приходит каждый день, задавая ему каверзные вопросы про зомби, призраков и всякую нечисть. Робин же достаются вопросы по литературе насчет монстра Франкенштейна, Дракулы и "вернувшихся" в «Кладбище домашних животных», копия которого абсолютно случайно оказывается у Дастина.

И если вначале ее состояние можно списать на страх близкой разлуки с лучшей и единственной подругой, то второе, по крайней мере, в глазах Стива, ничего общего с проснувшейся любовью к ужасам не имеет.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Они долго говорят в один из вечеров. Стив спокойно потягивает свое какао, пока Макс доказывает ему, что раз уж пару лет назад в карьере был найден Уилл, который не был Уиллом, то есть шанс, что Билли был вовсе не Билли.

Даже если она права, никто не хочет видеть этого парня, потому что от него одни проблемы, но Стив засовывает свое мнение поглубже, не желая расстраивать ребенка, который лишился брата и лучшей подруги в течении одного месяца.

Он искренне надеется, что со временем она успокоится, но зная упертость Макс, верится в подобное с трудом. 

Она горит идеей наведаться к дереву-порталу, которое когда-то упоминала Нэнси, чтобы проверить свою теорию, и Стиву ничего не остается, как захватить биту и отправиться с ней. Пусть Макс и является одной из самых сильных в их команде, она все еще остается ребенком, который вряд ли сможет противостоять демогоргону или другим порождениям Изнанки. 

-<-<-<-<-<-

Всю дорогу Макс строит планы, которые с каждой секундой звучат кровожаднее. Такое впечатление, что если дерево ими не будет найдено, на что Стив искренне надеется, то она откроет портал собственноручно, чтобы перепахать каждый сантиметр, сразиться с каждым монстром, имеющим глупость встать у них на пути, а потом найти Билли и сказать ему пару ласковых.

И пускай Стив все еще надеется, что они увидят простой лес, в глубине души он искренне сочувствует Билли. Макс и в спокойном состоянии иногда может так зыркнуть, что аж душа в пятки уходит, а в непосредственной близости от биты и в гневе, как они убедились, от нее сам Сатана бы в ужасе сбежал. 

С другой стороны - ее лояльность к друзьям явно не имеет границ, раз она готова спуститься прямиком в аналог Ада и накостылять демонам ради их спасения.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Это явно не день Стива. Сначала дерево оказывается открытым, потом Макс бесстрашно лезет в проход, размахивая мачете, непонятно откуда взятым, а потом они почти сразу натыкаются на беседку, в которой печально кукует Билли. Любой адекватный человек уже давно начал бы отмахиваться от него битой, попутно крича «ЭТО ЛОВУШКА!», но Макс бросается ему в объятия, вереща что-то нечленораздельное, и судя по тону, очень радостное.

Правда Билли радость от встречи с сестрой явно не разделяет, резко бросившись наутёк и размахивая руками, словно надеясь, что у него вот-вот вырастут крылья, и он сможет улететь.

Стив искренне жалеет, что у него нет с собой попкорна и камеры, потому что зрелище ну уж очень уморительное и становится еще более веселым, когда Макс меняет тактику и бросается брату под ноги, заставляя его споткнуться при попытке увернуться. На секунду в воздухе мелькают чьи-то руки, затем максовы полосатые носки, а заканчивается все большим пыльным облаком, из которого Билли пытается уползти, но ему мешают крепкие руки, вцепившиеся в джинсу чуть выше босой ноги.

На этом месте Стив буквально начинает рыдать, а когда смахивает слезы, Билли все так же безуспешно пытается слинять от любящей сестры, что-то ему рассказывающей, яростно жестикулирующей его же кроссовком.

В такой ситуации трудно оставаться серьезным, но мысль о демогоргонах слегка отрезвляет, а потому Стив делает пару глубоких вдохов и идет разнимать сладкую парочку.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Если бы он не знал раньше, то сейчас сомнений в родстве этих двоих не осталось. Пускай в них не было ни капли родной крови, поведение обоих мгновенно выдавало в них брата и сестру. Они даже губы надували абсолютно одинаково, только Макс от гнева была красной, а Билли, наоборот, побледнел. Он явно все еще не мог поверить, что посетители не только не оказались галлюцинацией, но и вообще кто-то посчитал его достойным спасения, несмотря на риск для собственной жизни.

Еще меньше ему верится в то, что этим кем-то оказался Стив, что вызывает у Билли желание кого-нибудь ущипнуть, чтобы проверить ситуацию на реальность. А поскольку себя он слишком любит, а Макс рванула вперед, страдать приходится Стиву, разные части тела которого ощупываются каждые пару минут. Билли успокаивается только после того, как его нога ступает на слегка влажную лесную землю, а Стив горестно вздыхает, уже начав жалеть, что не оставил его в Изнанке.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Они отвозят Билли к Робин — единственному члену их компании, который не точит на него зуб. Ну и, если уж на то пошло, единственному человеку с собственной квартирой, которая снизит количество вопросов до нуля.

И по пути к ней, глядя в зеркало заднего вида на громко дискутирующих Билли и Макс, Стив глубоко вздыхает от возможных перспектив, решая для себя, что если уж он и не сможет остановить безумие, связанное с возвращением своего злейшего врага, то теперь уж точно придется его возглавить.


End file.
